Pocket springs arranged in the form of a string are formed into a spring core by placing strings side by side in parallel and connecting them. The connection of the pocket spring strings lying side by side is effected by an adhesive which has been applied laterally to the pocket spring string before they are joined together.
From EP 0421496 B1, for example, it is known either to apply an adhesive from above when drawing in a spring string, the spring axes of which are situated horizontally, or to apply the adhesive when the spring string has already been drawn in by moving the adhesive dispenser over the spring string. After that, the spring string is tilted by 90° and pressed against the preceding spring strings already adhesively bonded together and standing in the device. Such a device is suitable for fully automatic operation; a simple design and thus inexpensive production is not possible.
An object of the present invention now consists in providing a device for the assembly of pocket spring strings which can be operated semi-automatically or fully automatically.